


Ale Soaked

by Queen_Nymeria



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nymeria/pseuds/Queen_Nymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera had always harbored feelings for the Inquisitor, but she never thought much would come of it until one night at the tavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ale Soaked

   The sun had finally started to make its descent, only just peeking out behind the horizon as it bathed Skyhold in streaks of orange and gold. Most areas of the castle were quieting down for the evening, and everything was calm. Well, everywhere except for the Herald's Rest.

   Sera leaned lazily against the railing of the bar's second floor, her shoulders slack and her head propped up on an outstretched palm. Her gaze trailed around aimlessly as she watched the bustling movement of people below her. She laughed to herself softly. They was like tiny lil’ bugs moving about the bottom floor.

   But Sera only held mild interest for the lil’ bugs as her thoughts were elsewhere. They mostly pertained to future pranks and shenanigans she could pull on all the sticks in mud that lived in Skyhold. Not a single person that milled around the stony fortress could stop worrying about the breach, and it was up to her to relieve them of their stress about Coryphy-Shit. It was a tough job trying to get people to remember to laugh, as there were quite a few anxious twits around, but Sera knew that someone had to do it.

   The sound of the door closing could be faintly heard amongst the noise, but that wasn't what grabbed her attention. A certain mage had joined the boisterous group below and her arrival almost made Sera lose her position on the railing. What the actual hell wazzat? It was extremely surprising to see the Inquisitor, as whenever she was at Skyhold she was rarely seen outside the war room or the library.

   Sera wouldn’t normally be interested in someone like Miss Lady Trevelyan. Yet she still found herself watching the Inquisitor’s form moving through the crowd, despite the woman’s noble heritage and magical affinity. With a deep breath she puffed out her chest and made her way towards the stairs, hopping down two steps at a time. Time to work her own magic.

   She slipped through the throngs of pilgrims and off duty soldiers with ease, keeping her eyes on the Inquisitor’s figure. Right as the other woman stopped at the bar, Sera finally caught up with her and took the stool next to hers.

   "So what brings you to visit amongst us common folk, oh mighty herald?" Sera said with a bow of her head.

   The herald in question cracked a small smile. "I was just patroling around Skyhold," she said with her usual soft-spoken voice. "I did not plan to stay very long."

   “Y’gotta spend more time here! The place is named after you, after all” Sera said as she signaled to the bartender to pour some drinks. Cabot swiftly placed two mugs of ale before them and then sauntered off.

   "Have some, Miss Lady Trevelyan!" Sera gestured to the glass, making sure to add extra emphasis on the silly titles.

   "I've never..." She mumbled, peering at the amber liquid with a glimmer of curiosity. Sera’s eyes widened. Of course! The mousy lil' thing had never even had a drink before! When would she have found the time to swig the stuff while she was stuck at that boring ol' Circle of hers? All Sera could imagine was a bunch of dusty books being the sole entertainment around there. And that was bloody shame. She never did like reading, as her restlessness made her want to do everything else but sit still and look at a bunch of dumb words.

   "Wha'ever, I’m fixing that whether you like it or not!" Sera cried excitedly. The Inquisitor bit her lip, clearly wondering if she should have divulged such information. But she ultimately gave Sera a smile and a nod, confirming that she indeed wished to drink.

   Well get her a beard and call her a dwarf, this was fuckin’ new. Sera was downright ecstatic as she realized that the Inquisitor was in fact staying to drink and not running off to hide away in the library like she was prone to do. Before his evening, Sera had sadly accepted the fact that she would have to pine from a distance. The object of her affection never stayed long in the hold, so that left Sera with pretty shite opportunities to talk. Flashes of dark blue robes, and a soft voice were all Sera got to treasure from her perch in the windowsill.

   So with a snorting laugh, Sera quickly pushed the mug into the Inquisitor’s hands and thus their evening began.

 

* * *

 

   "Yous is quite the bully! Ya know that right?" Sera shrieked as she finished her fourth or sixth drink. "Never takin' me nowhere with the others," she added. She crossed her arms and tried her best to not seem too slighted. But which she was anyways. It was simply 'trocious that she was never taken along to kill baddies, and she couldn't hold back her thoughts anymore.

   "I aam nooo suuch thing!" The Inquisitor replied, slurring the vowels slightly. "There's many a reason why I don't take y'anywhere!" The alcohol had certainly taken hold. Her quiet demeanor was long gone, and her once soft voice was bolstered by the never ending stream of liquor that filed her mug. Even now it was being refilled as she spoke.

   "Oh reallyyy Trevelyyy?" Sera squinted narrowly as she leaned in, trying to guess whether the other woman's cheeks were red from the drink or for a different reason. "Tell me one. For real reason. Why you don't take me, yeah?"

   The Inquisitor held up her hand for a second as she took a few gulps from her drink and started to sway. "I thought you knew why!" She replied, trying to steady herself against the bar. "I don't wanna see you get hurt out there."

   "That's some excuse Miss Lady Tre - wait what?" Sera had been prepared to fight whatever the Inquisitor told her. Now she gaped like a fish out of water, rendered speechless by the revelation. Was this woman daft? Was the all-touched lady herald actually touched? Who would drop that kind of information all casual-like? Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody he-

   "I care 'bout you too much to get you caught between demons and monsters." The Inquisitor added, once again emptying her drink.

   In the following moment, she became far too distracted by the shiny properties of the metal handle on the mug to notice that her drinking companion was blushing like an idiot. Sera fumbled around looking for words while the other woman pounded her fist and demanded more drinks, before finally slipping off the stool.

   "For fuck’s sake Sera, I thought you would take better care of the Boss!" Iron Bull shouted from his spot on the other side of the stairs. Sera tried to clear her head as she rushed to help the Inquisitor back to her feet, pulling an arm over her shoulder.

   "C'mon you lightweight," she murmured as they walked up to the second floor of the bar. She knew there was no fuckin' way she was gonna make it back to the Inquisitor's room. Steps, so many steps. In the end, she figured her room was the next best place to crash for the night.

   The second they neared the pillow laden windowsill, the Inquisitor fell and promptly started snoring. Sera paused for a moment, and laughed at the soft little rumbles before leaving the room. She closed the door as quietly as she could, thinking about the evening. She normally hated thinking about things so much, but this evening was special.

   Sera eventually went to join Bull and the Chargers, wondering all the while if the Inquisitor would remember what she said tomorrow.

   And the Inquisitor did.


End file.
